


焚之以火

by JoeyMarvin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Stalking, mentions of off-screen child abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyMarvin/pseuds/JoeyMarvin
Summary: 约翰最近表现反常。这些天来他的左手一直在颤抖，此前一天，夏洛克看到他痛苦地抓腿。那个在约翰童年时期虐待过他的男人已从监狱释放，此事夏洛克并不知情。雷斯垂德知会了约翰这件事，但约翰要求探长切勿外传。
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, John Watson/Original Male Character(s), Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. 数诅詈之

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxthebd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let It Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567243) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“基督啊该死的！”

咬牙切齿的嘶声咒骂引起了附近警员的注意，他们看着自己的上司愤怒地结束了一通刚刚还亮着屏的电话，仿佛对方以某种方式冒犯了他。当他将手机放入那皱巴巴的西装外套口袋里时，警员们慌忙回过神继续手里的工作。

“都各就各位。”格雷格指示分心的警员，又重新强调了他们手头上的任务。

他一边用手捋过银发，一边扫视犯罪现场。格雷格的目光最终锁定在了那个生龙活虎的夏洛克·福尔摩斯身上，福尔摩斯俯身靠近华生医生，身影几乎盖住了那个小个子。

那他妈的是一件新的贝尔斯塔夫大衣吗？

他停下来看他们俩，那二人正以他们之间专属又经典的相处模式互动着，就连两人中的年长者都懒得笑对安德森。

这意味着格雷格接下来的一天不可能会好过了。等格雷格把约翰调来之后，挂在他脸上的笑容恐怕不会维持太久。

格雷格扭过肩膀，越过三个男人，他们都靠在一具二十出头的年轻女尸旁，她的裙子被拽至腰间，这导致在最初这起案子被误认为是一起强奸案，但尸体的躯干部位却凌乱地分散着多处刺伤。

“夏洛克，”格雷格喉咙吞咽了一下。他再次清了清嗓子，意识到夏洛克正眯着那双狭长的眼睛看着他。“我需要向你借约翰用一下。”

三年前，格雷格曾认为夏洛克根本无法胜任侦探这项工作。他的视线略过侦探苍白的脸，带着手套的手比划了几下，意在叫约翰起身。

格雷格伸出手，等着医生抓住自己，然后把金发男子从蹲着的地方拉起来。

约翰·华生歪起头，刚要试图演绎雷斯垂德要找他做什么，就被探长拽到犯罪现场的另一端，又被缓缓地按到脏兮兮的小巷墙壁上。

“下午三四点钟还得来上一回？”约翰一边咧嘴笑着，一边将自己从格雷格的束缚中解脱出来。“对你来说真是有些疯狂了，是不？”

格雷格哼了一声，上下打量着他对面的人。让他稍微安心的是巷子附近并没有闲杂人等，这时他退后一步，定睛注视着对面的士兵。

“你认识乔纳森·巴洛吗？”

约翰立刻僵住了，他深蓝色的眼睛在格雷格的脸上飞速移动。“我听说，他们将他从贝尔马什转移到了泰晤士泰德。”他离开墙壁，微微移开了肩膀。

雷斯垂德再次猛地将约翰拉近，若不是对方站得稳如磐石很可能会被他拽倒。“约翰，他被送到了拉奇米尔的故居。他已经出狱两个星期了，据我所知，约翰，这人现在可正找你呢。”约翰眨了眨眼，然后舔了舔嘴唇，他咬紧下唇。“该死的。”他缓缓地换了一口气。“但你得想想二十年都过去了，他总还有其他事情要做吧。”

“见鬼的，约翰……”格雷格摇着约翰的肩膀，然后把他钉在那里。“如果这就是事实呢，我可不希望你独自面对这事儿。”

“他不会来的。” 约翰平静地回应，当他们俩都听到一声关切的询问“约翰？”时，他猛地回过头。

约翰向探长眨了眨眼，轻笑着拍了格雷格的上臂“也许咱俩该喝一杯了？”

“约翰，”夏洛克停在他身后，将手臂环绕在约翰的肩上。“我今晚上就能解决这个案子。想吃点心吗你？”

在两个人都关切地看他之前，格雷格看到黑发的侦探在约翰耳旁细语。“约翰,我下班后发短信给你，”他回应了约翰先前的邀约，并再次看着趴在约翰耳旁窃窃私语的那团黑色卷毛。“除非这位仁兄还有其他想法。”

“快点儿吧，约翰。”夏洛克像个毛头小伙子似的发着牢骚，张牙舞爪地将约翰推出巷子。

雷斯垂德以视线追随两个男子，他停下脚步，看见他们招呼了一辆出租车并低头坐进去，尔后将自己隐身在黄色的安全警示带下。

～＊～＊～

一支新闻短片。

就是这样。

他花了整整二十年零两个星期的时间不断地搜寻，哪曾想得来全不费工夫，只用了短短六十秒。

搁从前，乔纳森·巴洛是个绝不理会商店陈列橱窗的人，除非所有人都挤在电视机前并自发地围成一圈，他得看看究竟是什么制造了那么大的吸引力。

那是关于伦敦广受赞誉的“咨询侦探”夏洛克·福尔摩斯回归的报道。他不得不承认，乌黑的卷发、苍白的肤色、锋利的颧骨，值得再看上一眼，但是那件大外套，那可不是乔纳森的菜。

不过他还是毫不吝啬地给那小子来上了一些赞美。在黑发，肌肤与颧骨之间，夏洛克会是那种你看过第一眼还想看第二眼、第三眼的人，但说实话，尽管这个男人相当抢眼，但他并不是乔纳森喜欢的类型。

如果他年纪再小点儿……那也许他会考虑的，但老实说，乔纳森更喜欢金发碧眼的人。

他喜欢约翰尼。

主持人不断地提及侦探的同伴兼绯闻男友——前陆军上尉军医约翰·华生。

当那名字突然响起时他的头猛地一震。

他硬生生把两个挡在他身前的人推挤到一边，然后将自己抵在电视机玻璃上，看完报道之后，他脸上露出了邪恶的窃笑，那简直令人不寒而栗。

二十个年头了。

万没想到在阔别二十年之后，他终于找到了他的宝藏，他可爱的男孩儿竟然一跃成为出色的战士、医生，多么英雄本色而又充满戏剧化，那么，是时候该有所行动了，然而此时却没人能准确地告诉他约翰·华生对夏洛克·福尔摩斯来说究竟意味着什么。

乔纳森只知道夏洛克为保护约翰而伪造了自己的死亡。这便意味着他有一场硬仗要打。

不能再让约翰尼把注意力分散在夏洛克身上了，那对乔纳森来说毫无公平可言。

他的拇指摩挲在那块液晶屏幕上，台标遮挡住夏洛克的脸，让他只能看见那漂亮的男孩儿约翰尼，约翰走到那男人旁边，丝毫不在乎有人在拍摄他们。

他用力地吞咽，伸手去调整篷起的裤子。

二十年来他对约翰那矫揉造作的身体再无任何记忆。但他就是想看约翰再次在自己的身下痛苦又绝望地扭动，这个想法异常强烈，足以令他窒息。

在过去的二十年中，乔纳森第一次对科技的飞速发展表示由衷的赞叹。

毕竟，这带他找到了他的约翰尼。


	2. 山雨欲来

警报器发出的嘟嘟声传进耳朵，把坐在玻璃金属后面后面的那个人吓了一跳，彼时他正专注于浏览眼前显示器上的文件。

磁力锁在释放之前发出哔哔声，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯办公室的门被转开，从门外走进一个面生的年轻下属，通常下属拿来的文件他只消简单看过就会递回。

除非对方的话语令令他吃惊。

“先生，华生医生的档案被惩教系统标记了，”对方没等应允便张口所述。

迈克罗夫特把背靠向椅子，皮革吱吱作响的噪声令他面露愠色，然后他瞥了一眼眼下属的徽章。

克里利。

毫无疑问他不是新来的职员。任职者们都知道与夏洛克或他的室友相关的任何事情都被列为最高等级。

只要是和两个人沾点边的事情，至少都要进行一次替换的调查。

“亲爱的好医生难道又被夏洛克逼出什么反社会行为①了？”

当他发现到迈克罗夫特盯着他时，那个下属调整了面部表情，屏住气息试着回以微笑。 

现在，整个部门都知道，约翰的反社会较之于夏洛克来说简直就是彬彬有礼。而且它只出现在有人反对夏洛克的时候，说白了那就像开玩笑一样。之后，约翰用不了多会儿能够恢复正常。

有时候，迈克罗夫特觉得如果让反社会行为消失简直就是在剥夺人们的快乐源泉。

“乔纳森·巴洛，现年58岁，曾因两次对未成年人进行性侵犯而被控入狱，一定绑架罪和一项鸡奸罪，”克里利说：“是关于一个刚被释放的罪犯。停顿了，咳一声，在他说完那句话之前清了清嗓子：“受害人是时年十三岁的约翰·哈米什·华生，先生。” 

一只小狗整齐的手伸了出来，等待他将文件夹递过去。 

迈克罗夫特面无表情，他从头至尾地看了一遍文件，在让下属离开之前说了句“启动一级预案。”

“好的，先生。”下属说完就离开了，轻声带上门，留下迈克罗夫特空对着那份文件。

年长的福尔摩斯放松下来，然后捏住自己的脸。这文件的内容关乎一个他和下属们从来都不曾知道的前上尉兼军医约翰·华生。

警钟响起，大雨将至。

“加强对约翰的监视，”他合上了文件，在安西娅走近时将文件交给了她。“我希望你在阅读文件之前已经吃过午餐了。”  
“先生，”她好奇地歪了歪头，从头至尾翻阅一遍，愁容逐渐爬上眉梢。

安西娅双眉紧蹙，“为什么我现在才知道还有这么一回事儿？”

迈克罗夫特不需要高级的观察技巧就可以听到他们之间的潜台词——为什么我的文件中没有这个？

“问的不错，亲爱的。我也希望能回答你，但是显然我们的幕僚在工作上并不怎么得力呀。”他向后靠在椅子上，看着面前的年轻女子继续浏览文件，而没分心检查她的掌上电脑。沉默无声恰恰说明她在认真思考着什么。

与约翰·华生相关的工作是下属们最喜欢的主题，也是其中很大一部分人的特定工作。一级预案便是其中之一。

“可以动用你所需要的任何资源，但要注意避开夏洛克。一旦让他知道了，只会令约翰更加心烦意乱。”

与此同时，迈克罗夫特正思忖着为何一个甲级罪犯这么快被降级成最低级的无威胁人员。

此时应当离约翰·华生越远越好。

“当然，”她把文件合上，把它夹在腋下。她看着迈克罗夫特面露疲倦，向他道晚安。

“晚安，亲爱的。” 迈克罗夫特向后靠在椅子上，注视着她离去，然后再次吸气让自己端坐其中。他伸手去拿手机，接着敲出一个熟悉的号码。

电话接通时，他笑了，低声说：“啊，小夏，我是麦考夫。我需要你帮个忙。”

～＊～＊～

扬尘和尖叫声让泪水模糊了他的视线，泪滴蔓延到白色的亚麻床单上，一具滚烫、沉重的躯体正向他压去。

沙子和尖叫声，哦，上帝啊，那些尖叫声，如此恐怖的景象令人窒息，热量渗入到那让人皮肤发痒的白床单里，很烫，好热，那东西太重，某个人已经将他压在身下。

“不要，”他啜泣着说道，肺部因不停喘气而剧烈起伏。这时一个硕大的拳头推入他的口中，堵住了他的哭声，约翰不由得猛吸一口气。

是那具身体，是那个混蛋，他此时再也无法相信任何人了，那个混蛋强有力地刺入他的身体，几乎将他撕裂。

约翰感到自己被一根肉刺捅穿了，可当灼热感和被撕碎的感觉让他陷入更大的痛苦之时，他的身体却不受控制地提供了令人羞耻的润滑剂。

他焦头烂额，涕泪横流。他咬紧嘴巴，忽视刺痛，希望依靠奋力反抗最终结束这一切。

他只想停下。

当拳头抽走时，他开始哭泣，那只被唾液浸湿的手轻轻地刮擦着他酸痛的面颊。

“这才是我的好男孩儿,”那些耳语永远萦绕在耳畔，挥之不去 ,基督啊，可他再也不想听到了。“你对我可真好，不是吗?”

那只手，刚刚招呼过他的那只手，重新锁住他的脸，尖叫声立时转为痛苦的呜咽。

对方为了制止他来回乱扭，用牙齿狠狠咬住了他的脖颈，但是那痛感和另一记猛推所产生的火烧火燎的灼痛比起来相形见绌……

一阵轻柔的抚摸掠过他完健的肩膀，直抵他记忆深处。

一句充满恐惧之情的“约翰，看在上帝的份上，快点儿醒过来!”将他彻底从噩梦之中拽将出来。

约翰惊跳着醒了过来，随即意识到自己正身处在月光笼罩的房间之中，而自己正与一个神色紧绷的夏洛克·福尔摩斯面面相觑。

侦探一只手悬在半空，心急火燎的，但他不确定到底应该做些什么。

约翰试图让自己平静下来，抽泣声渐渐慢了节奏转为粗声喘气。他擦去了挂在眼角的眼泪，即使已过多年这件事仍然令他感到坠痛。

那个混蛋回来了。约翰深吸了一口气，复又用力擦去泪痕。

他用力地吞咽着，强迫自己有气无力的道歉。“我是不是吵醒你了?”

夏洛克轻按下约翰床头灯的开关，然后迅速靠近他，观察约翰有无呕吐的迹象。

“没有，我正在看今天的伤口照片。另外，你有好几个月都没像那样从噩梦里尖叫着醒来了。”

“抱歉，”约翰强行将目光对上侦探放大的瞳仁。“我想可能是之前的案子让我有点儿力不从心吧。”

约翰皱眉蹙额却轻描淡写。“约翰，该死的，别告诉我说你没事儿。”

约翰靠在床头板上。夏洛克对他想演绎的对象无能为力,心里登时没了着落。“对不起。我们能结束这个话题了吗？”

“跟阿富汗无关。”夏洛克换了个方式，迅速在床上起身，移动臀部然后轻轻地靠近约翰。“你的腿又开始跛了，你的手又开始震颤尽管你已勉力不去注意。约翰，到底发生了什么?”

“只是一个遥远的回忆罢了，夏洛克。真的仅此而已。案子解决了吗?”

“所有其他方法都不奏效，有项研究说与他人相伴入睡会减少夜惊的发生，这对咱俩都好。”夏洛克跳下床，开始在床边来回踱步。

“夏天，你今晚没有放置权。尤其是经历了那恐怖的可怕梦之后。”夏洛克刹住脚步，双眼紧看着约翰的脸，收集着对方的微表情。“其实，你有的选的。”

他见约翰深吸一口气，大约十个数之后他放松下来。

约翰低头看着身上的羽绒被，拳头攥住亚麻被单，蜷起双膝，皱了皱眉。

这已经不是夏洛克第一次拐弯抹角地提出要应对约翰的保护伞了，自从他敢于接受和一个他愿意无条件信任的人同床共枕已经有好安置了。

“就看你的了，约翰，”夏洛克重新，他把手移到床头灯上，好像就是开灯或关灯都能帮助约翰做出决定一样。“选择权始终在你手上。”

“你让我缓一会儿。”约翰抬起头，再次咬住嘴唇，然后把插孔圈得更紧了些。“求你了。”

“最多给你三分钟。”夏洛克转动脚后跟，从卧房里走了出去，留下一扇摇摆晃动的门。

三分钟的时间骨折让夏洛克打个来回，他穿着看起来像是让耗子啃了的睡服就寝，但是约翰知道那仍然会花掉他一年的临时工资。

他向一边移动，为夏洛克留出了足够的空间，看着那个男人披上一件崭新的垂到脚的紫红色睡袍，然后滑入空着的另一边。中音将低沉的音调又降了一度，说话间长臂一伸便把床头灯给关了。

“晚安，夏洛克。”约翰回答，在侦探身边转了个身，把头深埋进枕头，祈祷睡眠能迅速而无痛地带走一切。

两人终于安顿下来，夏洛克心满意足，困意随之席卷而来。两人终于安顿下来，夏洛克心满意足，困意随之席卷而来。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①ASBO: Anti-social Behaviour Order，意为反社会行为令、反社会行为禁令、也指反社会行为。


	3. 投石问路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday my dearest Martin, may the years always treat you tenderly, and I will love you tenderly for longer.  
> 潮花生贺的更新！

格雷格·雷斯垂德最他妈痛恨的就是加班。

这都怪迪莫克那头蠢驴，格雷格才刚轮过班，又被单独留下工作了整整十二个小时，害得他一宿没睡。

所以迪莫克欠了他的。

这笔账得记上。

唯一人们满意的地方是这些无足轻重的兼职工作他足足拖了一个星期才做完。

这反倒让他有足够的时间来解决之前堆积如山的文书工作。

还有一个让格雷格操心的前军医的难题。

他的手机突然来电，显示屏标注的是“号码未知”。

有点儿意思。

他盯着手机，猜测对方的身份。

所有与工作相关的电话都被直接转到他办公室的座机上了。

看来与伦敦警队②无关啊。

所有值得联系的号码他也都存起来了。

唯独夏洛克偏爱发简讯。

这个混账。

当你排除一切可能之后，那么只有一个人拥有凭空窃取别人电话号码的能力了。

他翻了个白眼，听到的是来自电话那端迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯平滑的男高音。

惊喜，真惊喜。

大千世界人人不同，但唯独独福尔摩斯家的两兄弟都是一个德行。 

“啊，原来是福尔摩斯先生。你这不常露面的大英政府，中央情报局，夏洛克的死敌老哥，今天找我有何贵干哪？”

迈克罗夫特的回答犹如给他泼了一盆冷水。“说说乔纳森·巴洛以及你所知道的关于他的所有信息。”

“你居然现在才过问。”格雷格急忙站起身来去关办公室的门，顺带给门外的萨莉飞去一记眼刀，对方不明所以地抬起头看着他。 

“那混账出狱的事儿我已经和约翰本人通过气了。虽说他和你弟已经睡在一起，但你要是直接问他只能招来一顿尖酸刻薄的臭骂。”

“可别怪我没提醒过你。”

“格雷戈里”，呵呵，典型的福尔摩斯用来嘲笑人的口气。 

所以想必你懂得，我必须得知道一个甲级罪犯是如何被轻轻松松降级的，况且他竟然正好是在我弟弟回归三个月之后被释放，”迈克罗夫特停顿了一下，电话那头传来一阵快速翻页和猛敲键盘的噪音。

“我希望你能告诉我，为什么约翰的任何背景资料中都没提到过这些。”

格雷格翻阅档案，原因写得很清楚，他注意到着那白纸黑字看了一会会儿。 

“父母的禁令。华生家不希望再被打扰。”

但他仍然没有解释为何只用了了六个月时间，狱方就把一个囚犯莫名其妙地从甲级降到无威胁等级。

“怎么了，迈克罗夫特？”

“你是聪明人，格雷戈里。跟着感觉走吧。你会需要它们的。”

通话嘟嘟的一声挂断了，格雷格盯着他的办公室桌面，然后将手机砸在桌子上，又愤愤拍了一下那份档案夹。

“去他妈的！”格雷格起身打开办公室的门，向多诺万招手，然后坐回到椅子上。“多诺万，跟我进来，把门带上。”

她把门关上后，轻倚在门上。“怎么了？”

“说说你对夏洛克的看法，我知道你对他简直不厌其烦，但你还是很喜欢约翰的，不是吗？”

“华生的存在是我到现在为止没有开枪打死福尔摩斯的唯一原因。这儿怎么有一份性侵犯的档案？”

她走近了，在看到文件夹的彩色标签时猛地止步。 

“我的天，该不会是约翰吧，难道真是他？”

“你只用眼睛看就好了。如果我从其他人口中听到此消息，那就一定是你对准出去的，到时候我绝不会手下留情，我会直接解雇你。”

他把文件夹推到她面前，让她自己决定是否要牵扯进来，但他知道如果真有突发变故，约翰绝对会需要后援。

她犹豫了一下，拿起文件并开始阅读里面的内容，惊得下巴几乎都要掉下来。“这他妈到底是什么鬼？”

“约翰的，”他勉强吞咽了一下，在嗓子发出这些单词之前喉咙仿佛被什么东西堵住了。 

“告诉我那个混蛋在找”他的约翰尼。”这是“那个芬强过约翰的案犯在两周前被释放了。斯蒂芬·罗威，你认识他吗？事儿我告诉约翰了，但福尔摩斯知道得越少越好。如果巴洛哪天暴毙，我都不用猜就知道是谁做的。将手捂在身上，接着不停地捋着头发。“要换成是你会怎么做？”

“傻傻，这样是不太对。我想，我可以提供保护性监视，但夏洛克会很快。”她傻笑道。“不，换个方式呢，要我说索性就让夏洛克去对付那个混蛋如何？”就会发现的。”

她叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍那份合上的文件，在她继续说下去之前脑海中已经提示出一套方案。“可如果那样做我们就会失去约翰的信任，我想他肯定特别知会过你别提这件事儿。还有其他人知道吗？”

格雷格斜倚在桌前，用肘部支撑住桌面，双手在脸前抱拳。 

“迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。”

“那位大英政府先生？”萨莉瞪大眼睛看着他。“愿上帝庇佑我们所有人。”

〜*〜*〜

上帝割刮伤了细嫩的皮肤，那个红褐色头发的年轻男子赤身裸体地跪坐着，低声呜咽着其中：“上帝仁慈，快请停下吧！”。

乔纳森·巴洛考虑用口塞把眼前这个大学生的嘴塞住，但马修虚弱无骨的祈求声反而更令他兴起，于是他果断放弃了那个想法。

但无论何时何时何时怜悯都不会让他得到蜜糖般的情人。

他抬头看着笔记本电脑的显示屏，惊异于马特目前皮肤上条条道道的斑点痕迹，是马特还是伊恩，他不记得那个人的名字了，说实话，他就算死了也无所谓。 

“亲爱的，黑色和蓝色最配你。”

那个男中音高声啜泣着，说出口的话却嘶哑又破碎。

“等我完活再说，”当谷歌引擎呈现检索到时，他情不自禁地咧嘴笑了。而当他看到第一个搜索结果，一个声愉悦的声音瞬间溜出来了嘴角。

“我的知道他的想象力天赋异禀。”他浏览了该网站，并在右侧边框里看到了作者的联系信息。

哦，想不到如此简单。

“我说，咱们进行到哪儿了，”他闲庭信步地走近那个颤抖的年轻人，反手将他打倒在地板上。

他停下来解开对方的皮带扣，并拽下裤子，他跪向地面，用手指拍打被他压在身下的那个瘦长的生物，他扑倒在对方的腹部之上。又把手压在那发红的臀瓣上，那有他之前留下的红手印，他低头耳语着：“啊，没错。我希望你现在能安静下来，可能会有些疼哦。”

〜*〜*〜

“你看起来糟透了。”约翰被耳边的大吼声吓了一跳，差点儿没把手里的酒杯打翻。

金发碧眼的男人的男人的男人转过肩，从他中意的那个牙买加男招待身边移开，然后又开始注意着杯子里逐渐减少液体出神。

“一个说跟夏洛克·福尔摩斯同进同出的人居然要跟我讨论边界问题。”坐到约翰左边。

格雷格·雷斯垂德挥手招呼柜台里的酒保，酒保点头会意，又为约翰把酒续上。

“还来点儿什么，伙计？”一个二十多岁的金发男子过来把约翰的空酒杯填满了。

“再来两杯上好的威士忌。”格雷格往吧台上放了一张黑卡，冲着约翰露齿而笑。“历久弥新，方得始终。”

那双蓝眼睛紧盯着那张卡片，和酒保一样露出了“你居然还有这个。”的表情。

等那年轻人去酒窖登记处取存酒的空当，约翰挑着眉毛好笑地看着探长。“这张卡让我有种似曾相识的感觉。”

格雷格窃笑道。“那臭小子无时无刻不在演绎我。我要是再搭上上好的美酒可就太不划算了。”

约翰举起酒杯，“行了，行了，”说罢便痛饮了一大口酒。“咱俩是应该留在这还是换张正儿八经的位子把它们喝光？”

陈年佳酿加上退回的至尊黑卡此时已摆在吧台之上，“望二位所有权享受这般良夜。”

“咱换个地儿吧。”他移动位置横跨人群来找到一个空着的位子，然后回身去找约翰。

看着前士兵在在杂乱的人群中一瘸一拐穿行，那画面提前给格雷格心上带来了猛烈一击。

他放眼朝吧台方向看去，再次对上到酒保对准的眼神，然后举起两根手指，再放下手将约翰推到位子上，顺势滑坐到前军医旁边。

“坐同一边？你认真的？”约翰变幻姿势靠向探长那边的椅子，当两指从桌子上拿起威士忌时心绪逐渐恢复平静。“真是见了鬼了，这么坐看着咋那么像是个四人约会啊？”

“你怎么样了？这些天你的脸色看起来可一直不怎么好。”

“不过没关系，我有酒呢。”约翰在空中划了个手势，紧接着用搭着夹克的小臂把最靠近他的两个玻璃杯圈进臂弯。 

“说得好，”格雷格平静地把其中一个杯子滑到近前，然后一饮而尽。“耶稣啊，这玩意儿简直神了。”

他对约翰朗声大笑道。“你是不是已经看到过咱们那位小少爷的屁股长啥样了？”

“看过了。不过，我不会把他踹下床的，”格雷格点点头，然后又举起手来。“现在，和我谈谈巴洛。别对我撒谎。你知道自己扯谎的功夫有多差劲。”

“那王八蛋要是敢在二十码之内靠近我，我就直接给他的头盖骨戳个大窟窿出来。你就当没听到吧。”他飞快饮下另一杯酒，被喉咙的烧灼感继续啊，咱俩再喝一轮？

〜*〜*〜

一股铜锈，性和汗水的味道灌满他的鼻腔，他从下面那具虚弱无骨的身体中抽出身来。然后把昏迷的男人翻到自己背后。抚摸马修汗湿的额头，他笑着将一绺一绺汗湿的卷发从对方的膀胱拨开，为刚刚的工作成果向自己道贺。

这时他双手握住对方颈颈，腕上一用力便扭断了那小伙子的脖子，之前还柔情蜜意转眼间便冷血无情。

他任那主轴体倒在脚边，乔纳森重新站起身，眼睛来回扫视地板上那些斑驳的痕迹。

如此粗野残暴的性行为，绝对会令伦敦警察②感到触目惊心又毛骨悚然的。

对他来说呢？

嗯，无所谓了，是吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ②MET:特指伦敦警队the Metropolitan Police (the police force in London)


	4. 万物归墟

周日清晨的大学宿舍万籁俱寂，一阵轻声的脚步打破了这份宁静。一个头发黑亮的男子揉着眼睛，走回到自己房门前，当他看到一条丝绸领带悬在门把手上时，嘴里小声地咒骂了一句。

性的气息。

又来。下次必须得让马特滚出去办事儿，那样他起码有床可睡，赛斯·多纳休反身用臀部撞门。

“下回你要是想滚床单，还请麻烦带着你那操蛋的屁股去校外搞，”他怨声载道。

为了唤起室友，他把门敲得砰砰作响，他大声吼道，“快点儿，马特!至少让我换条裤子成吗?我说!快他妈把门开开!”

鸦雀无声。

再敲，回应他的依旧是一片寂静，他面目阴沉起来。

他感到无名火起，于是敲响了隔壁宿舍的门，一个金发姑娘（样子蛮可爱的）开门后没好气地瞪着他，他差点儿为此高兴地跳起脚来。

她睡眼惺忪，看了看走廊，又看了看他宿舍的门。“他可真够放浪形骸的，是不是?”

“那混球就应该搬出去找个单身宿舍住。你有我屋的钥匙，对吧？”他斜倚在门框上,看着贝丝缓步走到她桌旁，打开最上面的那层抽屉,拿出一个熟悉的信封。

“一把备用钥匙，之前说好的。你就是故意气我吧，多纳休，是不?”她轻手将赛斯推到门廊上然后把门关了。

“她可真迷人，”他情不自禁地亲了亲手中的信封,然后撕开它拿出里面的备用钥匙。“你给我等着，马特，”门开了，他走进屋内后猛地吸了口气。“直接在这就开干了吗?”

他刚跨过门槛就停下了，房间里一片狼藉，直到他看见地板上马特的脚时，他才停住视线。“哦，你小子可得给我好好解释一下，你这个白痴。”他走过去踢那个年轻人(他们总有办法)，当他发现马特毫无反应时停了下来。

好啊，真是见鬼了。

赛斯蹲下，拍拍马特的脸，他感到室友的身体状况似乎不大对，用手一探发现对方身体已没有一丝温度，这才惊恐着向后退去。“我操!”他惊慌失措地向后半拖着两条腿，直到后背撞墙才停下来。他慌忙去拿睡衣口袋里的手机，近乎悲怆着呜咽道“我的上帝啊！”伸手拨通了报警电话。

〜*〜*〜

他再也不跟格雷格喝威士忌了。

他醒来发现自己正身陷在大敌——“阳光”之中。

约翰·华生发誓再也不沾泰斯卡了③，门儿都没有。

以后想都别想。

他翻身把脸埋进枕头嘴里嘟囔:“我再也不这么干了。”

“我都不确定应该对什么更生气。是雷斯垂德居然拿着迈克罗夫特的现金卡，还是你宿醉所制造的呕吐物。”调皮的男中音在耳边嗡嗡作响。一双长臂盘绕住约翰将那个矮些的男子拽入一个舒适区，真是个标新立异的拥抱。夏洛克继而把自己当枕头将下颌抵在下面那头汗湿的金发上。

“扑热息痛在床头柜上。垃圾桶我也拿来了，不过你昨晚吐得雷斯垂德满鞋都是。”说着他抬起头，转而用手梳理起约翰的头发。

“上帝，”约翰发出一声细小的呻吟,一面心满意足地躺在夏洛克这个天然热源上，一面又苦于忍受着因宿醉而引起的偏头痛。

这男人浑身滚烫活脱脱就是个人体加热器。

但毫无疑问，夏洛克另有主意。他将约翰熊抱起来，顺势将对方掉转过身，然后轻柔地扶住约翰任他在自己身上肆意伸展四肢。

约翰靠着着夏洛克的睡衣蹭着鼻子,将脸颊紧贴在下面那个男人的胸膛上然后保持姿势一动不动地趴着。

旁边床头柜上，手机的振动声先于铃音响起。

“呦呵，这下尴尬了。”他面无表情，看到一只消瘦苍白的手臂伸手将电话拿起。夏洛克高声接通电话。约翰抓起枕头，一把扔在夏洛克乱糟糟的头发上，又补了个鬼脸报复他。

他白痴得下决心将自己灌得酩酊大醉，这让夏洛克担惊受怕到不行，想到这些他会心一笑。他将嫌弃夏洛克的想法打住，一声轻咳过后，约翰才发现自己正望向地面发呆。他抬眼只见夏洛克跳下床，从门旁的衣钩上扯下他的睡衣边跑下楼梯边大嚷着“有凶杀案了，约翰! 雷斯垂德需要我，呃，我们!”

  
“我们当中是有个人的确喜欢凶杀案来着。”爱侣的大嗓门震得约翰头脑发懵，他只好叹了口气，试图舒缓下来。怎么刚到关键时刻，就被搅和了？  
他希望夏洛克记得穿些衣服。那个疯癫的饭桶要是因为在苏格兰场裸奔而收到反社会行为警告令可就贻笑大方了。

不看着点儿他，就总有一堆麻烦事。

不到一分钟,猴子似的长脚趾就闯进了约翰的视线。“如果能帮上忙的话，以你的直觉也能听出来雷斯垂德那边好像有些棘手。”

“我打赌他可不会把伴侣晾在一边的。”当夏洛克轻轻地把毯子从他身上扯下来时，约翰结束了高声的埋怨。“你就不能一个人去吗?”

夏洛克蹲在他旁边，将两只大手放在约翰腋下一把将他拽起来，“雷斯垂德需要专业的医学意见。他说要有难同当。”他站起来，转身面对约翰。“出租车五分钟后就到。”

约翰起身摇摇晃晃地迈出了一步，不成想紧接着就栽倒在地。

一丝忧虑迅速蔓延到夏洛克脸上又飞快隐去了，他一手揽在约翰胸前将医生抬回床上。“或者十五分钟之后吧。” 他退后一步，看着约翰紧扣的手指深陷在大腿肌肉里，想减轻被遗忘的幻痛。“山金车酊④能管用吗?”

“我没事，”约翰勉强挤出一个笑容，夏洛克面色阴沉导致他的任何判断都无法奏效。“我想十分钟富富有余。”

侦探在门口犹犹豫豫，望向楼梯间又回望约翰，神情关切体贴入微。约翰极其讨厌那个表情,他感觉有什么东西正无形地压着他。他抓起先前从床上掉下去的枕头，把它扔向夏洛克然后用坚定的语气说了句：“滚!”

〜*〜*〜

学生。

学生。

教授。

学生。

“那家伙看着怎么有些眼熟啊?”探长格雷格·雷斯垂德自言自语，扫视着警示带两侧的走廊上聚集着的大批学生和教授,直到外套口袋振动时才停下来。他快速看了看表检查时间。

夏洛克迟到了。

或者说否准时要按福尔摩斯的时间来计算。

掏出手机，他才发现有错过的短讯。两个文本，均来自夏洛克。第一个是询问犯罪现场的位置。第二个则是一句很不要脸的“无所谓了，我们等会儿见吧。——夏·福。”

当他在人群的边缘看到熟悉的黑影时周围学生的议论声变得更吵了，他们将人群驱散开让臭名昭著的福尔摩斯得以通过时聒噪声才稍微降下来。

格雷格冲一个警员点了点头，咨询侦探逐渐逼近她看守的警戒线，这让那个警员感到十分不自在。“亲爱的，他是和我们一起的。”

“谢了，长官。”她点回应，抬起警示带让夏洛克走近，等她发现身高差距后更加感到闷闷不乐。

“谢了，摩斯坦警官。”夏洛克拉起警示带，将手短暂地停在半空，等待约翰跟进。当看到走在他身后的好医生步履蹒跚时他决定做点什么，在采取行动之前，他感到自己满脸都表现出优心与不安。于是他把约翰拉近身旁，用嘴唇嘬住约翰的耳朵，弄得约翰面红耳赤地升出一阵颤栗。“你的腿有点儿影响你呀，”他低声说着，两个男人闪身进入那被篷布遮挡的犯罪现场之中。“我们回头再说这个。”他拉开身子站直:“雷斯垂德,这里没有安德森什么事儿吧。”

“你看马洛里如何?你上次说还挺喜欢她来着。”

“噢，这可真在是过圣诞节!约翰，她可是个不跟同事睡觉的法医!”格雷格翻了个白眼，看着侦探猛冲进房间，径直走向屋中的那具尸体身旁。他走到约翰那边，此时约翰已经停在屋中并挨着墙边的一个衣柜上靠立着，他俯身小声说:“某些人今早可真是乐趣多多啊。”

“都是你害得，要不是你打来电话我才不会被那混蛋拽下床。字面意义，”约翰面无表情地说道,他将目光转回到夏洛克的贝尔斯塔夫大衣上。“而且听说我欠你一双鞋。”

“至少你没在醒来时发现自己偷错了福尔摩斯的现金卡，"格雷格面露难色地掏出他的钱夹，他发现之前的卡不见了，又仔仔细细翻了一遍还是没有。  
“狗娘养的。行吧，我会还的但——”

“对于如此称职的探长来说，你的扒窃技巧可真是糟透了。"夏洛克停在他们面前，现金卡在皮手套之间若隐若现，“要么，给我来点儿提神醒脑的，你觉得一个人需要制造多少宗连环谋杀才算得上是连环杀手呢？”

〜*〜*〜

二十年过去了，帝国的刑法体系和高校学生依旧那么懦弱无能。

他只要稍微伪装就能骗倒一大票人。那些学生的小脑袋瓜儿只要用酒精轻轻一灌即可供他任意差遣。

他扣上宽松的西装外套用来遮挡在最近的犯罪中留下的轻伤，（他将自己的衬衫丢到医学院的火葬场烧了，上面干涸的血迹令他的皮肤刺痒不堪）上衣与裤子配成一套，正是这套打扮为他提供了充分理由来证明现在的学生有多么愚蠢。

对围观者来说，他不过是又一个被不断聚集的人群吸引过来看热闹的教授罢了。

好吧，观众们是帮了不少忙。

确实，在篷布被搭好之前警察们就已经封锁了这里，时间距离他把那学生引诱到宿舍完事后离开还不足八个小时。他无意中听到一个学生向另一人解释说，搭起来的篷布不禁让大家猜测尸体可能满目疮痍，死者生前恐怕遭受了极大的痛苦。

是圣母玛利亚救了这个口出狂言的混小子，“ 真他妈智障。”他冲着那学生的脑袋嘲讽道。

这时一头黑色的卷发伴着随风翻飞的大衣映入他眼帘，然后拥挤的人群涌动起来。围观群众们向后退了一大步，让福尔摩斯得以通过。而当乔纳森看清追随侦探的人是谁时不禁大吃一惊。

“约翰尼，”他小声嘟哝，迷醉于医生的轮廓和疲倦的步态。二十年后，他又见到了他的男孩儿，他的男人，约翰·华生永远是他最绝妙的宝贝。

他要他回来，立刻、马上。

强烈的欲望势不可挡地向他袭来，他慢慢移动把距离拉近，勉强咽下去呼唤约翰·华生这一名字的冲动。就在他伸手去要去拿约翰的外套时，他发现自己被夏洛克挡住了。

夏洛克对约翰说的话他一个字都没听进去，但是乔纳森绝没错过那张写满了关怀备至的脸。

夏洛克放下警示带，紧接着将约翰紧紧圈在自己身旁，他对约翰那低声细语的关切在乔纳森听来简直难听得不堪忍受。

当他看着两个男人消失在篷布后面，心碎的情绪令他更加怒不可遏。他面目阴沉、青筋暴起，有几个学生看到他那模样吓得直往后退，所以那些警察过来驱散人群时，他逃开了。

他随机混在一个队伍中间，主动说些个陈词滥调，包括“哦，谋杀！可怜的马蒂不应该被如此对待。”他跟着队伍走到公共区域，然后大家各自散开了。

他把手伸进借来的西装外套口袋里，掏出纸条，上面有他早先在谷歌上查到的信息。“还没完呢。”他长叹一声，向那线索致敬。“就快了，约翰尼，就快了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ③：泰斯卡是英国知名酒业品牌，始创于1830年，酒厂一直沿用繁复的三次蒸馏酿酒法，以生产单一麦芽威士忌酒而闻名于世。  
> ④：山金车酊，用于治疗跌打损伤的药物。


	5. 承天之佑

“三个。三回了。神奇珍贵的三重奏。这是三连胜。犯罪世界里最奇妙的数字，约翰，这是个连环杀手！圣诞节来了！我就知到今年会交好运。”夏洛克将约翰钉在贝克街221B的门上，他飞快钳制住金发男子并以自己的嘴撬开对方的然后开始亲吻。

等他撤开身，又舔了舔嘴唇，笑着一段，“真是相当走运。”

“我可以出于公共猥亵罪将你俩反对。就不能进了家门再蹂躏对方嘛。”

夏洛克低声咆哮着，将头枕在约翰的肩上。“迈克罗夫特。什么风把你给吹来了？”

“约翰，你不打算说点儿什么？”大福尔摩斯倚在的车门上，无处不在的雨伞不见了，取而代之的是一个正轻敲在顶端的不起眼的文件夹，只有上帝知道那上写了些什么。

夏洛克抬起头看着约翰，望向那双深不见底的蓝色眼睛，这些天正是是什么取代了约翰的心神，隐藏在那眼底的大脑都吸收了迈克罗夫特刚才所说的话。

有些事情他没有告诉夏洛克。

有些事情只有他哥哥知道。

有些事情是约翰不愿分享的过往。

他的爱人这是下决心要令他该死的发狂。

“约翰，请吧。” 

迈克罗夫特挺身站起来，敲了敲车顶让汽车开走。

前士兵和侦探在门口停了下来，纠缠着的四只手空出一只拧开了锁舌，两人几乎是跌跌撞撞掉进了221的门厅。

夏洛克再次闪进约翰的私人空间偷走一个吻，他爬起来“令人印象深刻呀，约翰。像迈克罗夫特这种只在情人面前下跪祈求的人居然会屈尊求到你身上。”上的楼梯，在听到他哥哥嗔怪地嘟囔他的名字时笑了。

约翰紧随其后，在一只大手拽在他袖口上时停下脚步。“迈克罗夫特。”

他被政府官员猛拽了几英寸，附带正对他发出嘘声。

“华生上尉，若论起你我之间的瓜葛，自从五年前开始我便将你视如家人至亲，我倒是真心希望你能辞职留在西伯利亚，所以我必须要问：为什么？”罗夫特把文件夹拍在约翰的胸脯，“你不打算知道我关于乔纳森·巴洛的事吗？”

“至少告诉我为什么你会和他一起出现在学生宿舍。”猛喘的粗气和瞪大的双眼以上向迈克罗夫特表明，他不应该让约翰过于激动。

“约翰态度很强硬，他缓缓转了个身，严厉的表情竟然将原本矮小的身形映衬得高大了很多。”我知道他就在外面。这些天我也一直有留心周围的人。

约翰现在需要空间，如果能够成功进展，并且没向糟糕的方向发展，这件事也许永远不会惊动苏格兰场或迈克罗夫特。

“在夏洛克发现这件事情之前，我还能为你做什么？”约翰摇了摇头，吞咽声清晰可闻。

“我就当我没问过这些吧。是我唐突了，约翰。晚安。”迈克罗夫的特色头衔，然后又替换了整洁的手调整了一下领带和西装外套。

约翰等了好长期那位政府官员才走出公寓大门。

满肚子火的约翰是越想越气，他奋力把拳头砸在木板上。

〜*〜*〜

旁边的凳子发出被拖拽的噪音，来人正是萨利·多诺万，她在点了一杯威士忌之后转向格雷格·雷斯垂德。上一个连环杀手以来有多久了？”

“萨莉，看在上帝的份儿上，别聊工作。你搞得我这麦芽酒都变味儿了。”

格雷格端着半空的酒杯笑着，不是对萨莉，而是对那个吧台后面的人。“萨莉，这是泰迪。泰迪，这位是萨莉·多诺万。”

金发碧眼的适应生回以一个迷人的微笑，招牌式的“欢迎光临”的表情，萨莉低下头开怀大笑起来。

“你好，多诺万女士。还需要威士忌吗？”

“我的够喝了，”她挥手拒绝，然后将一半一半放在灰色格的长度，对方的脸色看上去铁青着。

“越是糟糕的夜晚就越该搭配最好的美酒，老大你说对不？”

“我的宿醉尚待讨论，多诺万。要不让我来问问你安德森过得怎么样，我可不想犯恶心。”

她一记猛拍几乎把他从吧椅上推了出去。

“少说几句吧，不然我就告诉泰迪你一直在盯着他屁股看。”

她瞪着眼将碰倒的玻璃杯扶正。

如果格雷格不笑场，他可以那个女人放些些好让她知道什么是喝酒礼仪。 

“说真的，泰迪确实不错。但他对我不感兴趣。”

“不如我帮你试试他？”

“他喜欢约翰。”

格雷格喝光了杯中的液体，又向泰迪挥了挥手。“他看上的绝对是约翰。”

萨利先是一本正经地凝视格雷格，然后两个喝的微醺的人便开始笑得前仰后合起来。

“那些对他不利的人呢？”

“不过是我的博客，”泰迪在萨莉面前放了另一只杯子，又在格雷格面对放了一品脱酒。很乐意轮班之后你们继续待在我身边，谁都行。”他的笑声再次感染了萨莉。

她脸色泛红，努力控制发笑的节奏，“你现在和福尔摩斯一样不知廉耻了。”

“我还就这么混蛋了你能奈我何呀，”他打趣道，格雷格继续笑着，伸手去拿吧台上的抹布，开始擦干眼镜。“今晚是什么风把你俩吹到这儿来的？”

我想知道坐在最里头的那个家伙是谁。以前没在这见过他诶。”格雷格指着那个穿斜纹西装外套的男人，那件衣服对他来说出奇的大。

他发誓他指定见过那个人，就在大学里，到现在都不超过六个小时。

那男的在犯罪现场假冒大学教授混在围观的人群里。

就算在当时，这个陌生人已经出挑到让他多看一眼了，现在又撞见了-如果他们是同一个人的话。

酒保低头看向卡座区，他看见那个男人鞠躬缩缩在酒杯之后，正在自言自语。

萨莉啜了口饮料，环顾酒馆，注意到在场的四个同事都已把酒喝完。“无论他是谁，他让我感到不安了。”

“泰迪，你说说。格雷格怎么一见我喝酒脸色就那么陡？？”

“他可能是因为昨晚喝过头了吧。说到这儿，约翰还好吗？我很惦记你们俩。”

“你真可爱。”萨莉的用词都快裹上糖浆了。“华生今早看上去确实有点儿憔悴。”

格雷格摸出手机，每隔几秒钟就回头瞥一眼酒吧里的那个男人。

怎么总觉得在哪儿见过那张脸脸呢？

他滑动手机屏幕，打开邮箱检查凡是带有图像附件的电子邮件，总有什么可以解释为什么他一看见那张脸就有一种不祥的预感。 

“嘿，泰迪，帮我换点儿水。”

“没问题。”金发男子点头答应后又将关注转向了另一位冲他挥手的客人。

“萨里放下空酒杯，扭头看向格雷格筛出来的文档。”“呃-哦，我知道我在哪儿见过他了。”

屏幕定格在四天前的那份邮件上，标记着约翰·华生。他发紧的喉咙用力地吞咽着，希望泰迪最好快点儿把水拿过来，他需要好好压压惊。

“妈的。”他退出文件列表，回头看着那个男人，那人现在有名字了。

乔纳森·巴洛。

〜*〜*〜

他合上约翰的笔电，并把它放在附近的桌子上。夏洛克在听到楼梯间有脚步声时抬起头。

年长那人手拎着易购袋走进客厅然后直奔厨房。环在他周身的空气紧张的过分，他莫名想向夏洛克撒气。

“又和自动结帐机吵架了？”夏洛克站起来跟着约翰走进厨房，看着他收拾了二人心照不宣的只有约翰会吃的饭菜。  
约翰伍自收拾着不去理他，然后拿了两个个茶杯出来。

啊，下午茶时间到了。

不管他哥哥提了什么要求，约翰都感到很不爽。

他手臂在对方柔软的腰部上来回摩挲然后将一个轻吻落在医生的脖子旁。“三个杯子吧。我们马上有个委托人要来。”

约翰停下来，顺着向前抬头看去，目不转睛地盯着着夏洛克被衣服遮住的锁骨。“是从我博客那慕名而来的吗？”

“这次是我的博客，谢谢。跟我说说，迈克罗夫特又把你找去说什么了，还要你费事跑他沉下脖子咬住对方的耳垂，以牙齿揉捏那块软肉，他甚至觉得自己可以像拉小提琴一样演奏约翰。

“没什么。”约翰深呼吸，欲望把喘息声烧得降了一个八度，他只好机械性地完成煮茶的动作。扣上水壶之后，因为夏洛克的吻不停戳在脖子上害得他咯咯直乐，当爱人的嘴唇紧紧包裹上大动脉时一声呻吟从他喉咙里溢出来，牙齿慢慢啃噬在敏感肌肉上的触觉使他的脉搏徒增。 ”

这时哈德森太太打开大门的声音传来，两人抬起头，“孩子们，你俩的访客到了！”

他伸手捉住约翰的下巴，将他的头拉到骨折直身亲吻的高度：只要他们俩单独待在一块儿就准保有一个无比激烈又充满性欲的法式舌吻。约翰的脸蛋儿看上去晕乎乎的，看他那样子夏洛克就知道自己作对了。于是他放开约翰去迎接委托人。

约翰舔了舔嘴唇，从观察中缓过来花了三分钟，可是脸颊依然火辣辣的烫得要命。

可真是太阳打西边儿出来了啊④，他不禁耸了耸肩。夏洛克·福尔摩斯居然在招待委托人。

这个案子最好是像他保证的那么有趣，他煮完茶时心里想着。

他在托盘里放了三只茶杯，朝右肩方向看去，希望夏洛克离开厨房的时候把门缝留得足够大，免得一会儿他端着东西过去会被门绊倒。

当他发现门缝差不多有四英寸的时候会心一笑（那个距离让他走出一个有趣的舞步），约翰端起托盘把拉门推到让他直接转向客厅的方向，动作一气呵成。

此举总是能给委托他人留下一个不错的第一印象（而且事实充分说明这一招他用了五年还一直奏效）。

那个所谓的“委托人”露出的假惺惺的讪笑令人恐惧又再熟悉不过，约翰的胃部骤然绞痛起来。

他太熟悉那个笑了。

那微笑的所有人将他折磨得粉碎，同样的笑声和细语就在耳边萦绕，诉说着他有多么爱他。

“上帝啊。”他喃喃自语然后脚下一软便向后跌去。端着托盘的手也没劲儿了，茶杯的碎瓷片散落一地。要喘不上来气了。天哪，好疼。烈焰匍匐着爬到他身上，让他眼神变得像在本能找寻逃生路线的人那样空洞。他他妈的是什么时候摸到夏洛克的网站那去的？还有，约翰的枪见鬼的在哪儿呢？

约翰大口喘着粗气，看到巴洛的微笑逐渐消失，那男人目露凶光地等着看约翰如何采取后续行动。可惜他的枪放在卧房里离他太远了，否则他一定要抢占先机一枪毙了这个禽兽。

夏洛克站起身走向约翰，发现伴侣开始换气过度后停住脚，然后就见他重心不稳地身子一歪。

约翰气喘吁吁岳地换着气，双手乱抓着企图找到什么坚固的支撑（哦上帝啊，夏洛克）就好像那样做能掌控住全世界……

……跌倒……

……眼前一片漆黑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ③Vishnu：毗湿奴，即毗湿奴神，其他称号还有诃利、幻惑天王、那罗延天等。毗湿奴是印度教三大主神之一，印度教三大主神还包括主管“创造”的梵天、主掌“毁灭”的湿婆。毗湿奴象征“维护”，在印度教中被视为众生的守护神。  
> ④直译为：在地平线上见到天启（末日）四骑士。


	6. 暗箭难防

夏洛克·福尔摩斯知道约翰·华生在过去的五年中经历了无比绚烂多姿但又绝对悲痛欲绝的人生。

尽管如此，他也只消一只手就能数出那男人在他面前失去意识的次数。

第一次是在他们成为同居室友的第一年，那时他俩从莫里亚蒂在游泳池旁的个人秀里逃出生天。夏洛克不愿记起那件事的唯一原因是该案所牵涉的犯罪团伙的成员全部将头发染成了姜黄色，因此他不得不改变发色以便卧底其中。

他从未考虑过约翰和他所追逐的任何目标都可能会携带武器。

当时有两个男的，其中一个被约翰迅速制服在地，他专心逮捕那个嫌犯导致完全没注意到另一个人就在那时开了黑枪。

子弹在约翰的躯干上找到着陆点，冲击力将他撞靠到附近的墙壁同时扼住了因剧痛而向夏洛克发出的求救的呼喊。视线里殷红的鲜血浸透了约翰今天特意挑选的套头毛衫，一层猩红的血丝迅速爬上夏洛克的眼白。

夏洛克决计无法删除那个，他当时在是该继续逮捕犯人还是该去帮助约翰之间犹豫了五秒钟。正是那五秒的犹豫，让约翰在一声短叹后跌进小巷，紧接着就触发了失血性休克。

那让夏洛克第一次拥有了前所未有的认知，原来人的心脏是有可能停跳的。

在回顾约翰第二次与清醒世界失去联系的整个过程之后，夏洛克·福尔摩斯皱起眉头，迟疑着环顾房间，在眼神触碰到约翰看去的方向后他明白了。

夏洛克才端了莫里亚蒂的余党，刚回到221B没几天。此前他甚至不确定是否是自己把约翰给吓着了。

此话当真。

而事后看来，这不过是那个人众多精巧的伪装之一。甚至精巧到耍弄约翰去为他泡茶，而他则利用那个空档对他心爱的博客作家摘下面具、显露真身。

就在约翰正要把茶盘放到咖啡桌上时，他看清了来者的真容。

紧接着便跌倒了。

将约翰搬到沙发然后等那个昏厥的男子醒来的过程让夏洛克没齿难忘。

约翰醒转之后，猛地拉下夏洛克的衣领用尽全力将对方抱了个结实，抱得后者脊背都隐隐作痛。

所以第三次就发生在十五秒之前。

当夏洛克看到约翰握紧托盘的手松开时，他就已经站起来了。

托盘碰撞地板，世界陡然静止。

夏洛克站起来飞身跃过咖啡桌，就在约翰屈膝瘫倒的那一瞬擎住了他。

委托人此时也走近了，脸上挂着近乎逼真的关切与担忧。“华生医生他没事儿吧？需要我叫辆救护车来不？”

夏洛克眉目低垂，一瞥眼间扫视了委托人的微表情、皮肤状态、衣着、卫生状况和方言口音，可他最终放弃了，收集数据的念头与让约翰远离这个闯入者的冲动比起来微不足道。摆脱闯入者才是第一要务。

“巴洛先生，呃，乔纳森，看来华生医生是上个星期劳累过度了。”

对呀。

约翰刚才甚至没自我介绍过。

另外，但凡是个长了眼的正常人都能读到他那成天骂骂咧咧的博客。

夏洛克将昏迷的男子拉近自己胸口，用力站起来。

看来约翰认识这个乔纳森·巴洛，没想到他竟如此抗拒。

眯起狭长的双眼，他变幻姿势将一只胳膊绕进约翰的膝窝。“乔纳森，等我找到失踪人员的更多信息我就发电邮给你。哈德森太太会带你出去的。慢走不送。”

夏洛克等哈德森太太将来者请走才开始行动，好奇和关心此时在心里相互争斗着。

他踢开卧室的门，把它关在身后。

〜*〜*〜

乘汽车到泰晤士之家的旅程要不了多久，都不超过十五分钟，但车厢中的沉默却使迈克罗夫特烦躁不安。安西娅那看上去要吃人的表情并没起到多大作用。手提包摔向皮革座椅的声音是迈克罗夫特愤怒的前兆。“约翰还那么固执。”

迈克罗夫特冷笑着，坐在轿车里的他近乎粗暴地扯出包里的文件夹。“正如我之前所说，他和我弟弟可真是天造地设。”手指轻轻弹在那份文件概要上，他浏览了几页却一无所获。啪的一声，文件夹被扣上扔在了旁边的长椅里。“你有什么发现没？”

“一个精巧的特洛伊木马病毒。军情六处在第一时间就发现它潜入系统了，”她顿了一下，咽下过去三年对上级弟弟的不满，“又是你弟弟耍的花招。它是从五处的一个终端攻击进来的。来自一个延时的远程操控程序。因为我们的人把信息技术部的工作外包出去了。”她将手机交给迈克罗夫特，让他自己阅读报告的其余部分。

“尽管我对詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂这个人的看法有些主观，但他的技术实力确实不容小觑，”他将电话交还给她，就在他刚要把电话递出去的时候，对方的手机铃几乎是和自己的手机震动声一起响了。

两人同时接听电话，安西娅简短地应了一声：“说吧”，迈克罗夫特则问了一句：“夏洛克？”

“约翰一见到委托人就昏过去了。我需要你手上所有乔纳森·巴洛的资料，我还要——”不等夏洛克说完迈克罗夫特就把电话挂断了，他用对讲机指示驾驶员说：“斯蒂芬，回贝克街。把警笛打开。”

〜*〜*〜

“嘿，不长眼的东西，走路看着点儿！”一个年轻人在被撞后大喊着，将乔纳森·巴洛推上马路，让他差点儿撞上一辆迎面驶来的小汽车。

他梗着脖子朝那人干瞪眼。“该死的乡巴佬，”他咬牙切齿。“真他妈不要脸。”

他咬着干裂的嘴唇，狠狠地踢倒了摄政大街人行道边的垃圾桶。

于是一阵疼痛便从脚指头蔓延开来，乔纳森疼得不禁皱眉。

“我去他妈了的。”他边低头抵挡落雨边抱怨着，他走得离贝克街越来越远了。

离他的男孩儿越来越远了。

他不应该回家的。他已经把约翰的行程表当做是他自己的监狱作息表那样烂熟于心。

他应当想办法让夏洛克落单，让他沉迷于“案子”，只差一步他就能把约翰放在银盘里弄上床了。

可约翰不会同意的，不是吗？

当然了，他最终选择今天解决那个超市的结账机。

所以约翰今天才会提前回家。

特别是今天。

他站在商店的篷遮下，靠着墙闭上双眼。

脑海中只见约翰的脸在一看到他的那一刻便立马渗出血来。

他必须好好计划下一步行动了。在夏洛克抓住约翰的时候，他那满腹怀疑的神色只有瞎子才会视而不见，而且，就算是瞎子也能察觉得到。

除非。

啊，看来是他低估了福尔摩斯对约翰的感情，而他之前甚至没把侦探当回事儿。

乔纳森现在知道自己大错特错了。但他在下一步行动中会掌握回主动权的，还有最后一步。

“约翰尼，约翰尼，约翰尼，”他叹了口气，轻轻把头撞到商店的墙上。

“是时候带你回家了。”


	7. 千谎百计

在约翰·华生的世界中醒来,总感觉和计算机开机联网的过程相类似。首先,他的身体苏醒过来,复苏的过程有些迟缓。他察觉到自己被温暖所唤醒,被熟悉的事物所包围，被他潜意识里认为安全到足以显露自己敏感与脆弱的东西所环绕。

然后,他的思想加入到这场角斗之中,晕头转向的感觉让他陷入一丝恐慌,只因他想起了先前在自己身上所发生的一切——耶稣上帝啊,他昏过去了。

仅此而已。约翰花了点时间平静下来，不得不承认他看到了自己最糟糕的那一面此刻就在他们客厅里平静地坐着。一旦他的身体确切地记起是谁开启了炼狱,那一切都只不过是在恐慌侵袭下的潜伏期中对他公然发动的挑衅。强力呼吸致使他结束了顽抗并彻底缴械。

过度换气也解释了为何他会胸痛。

尽管早前他曾声称乔纳森·巴洛再也不可能伤害到他,但他时不时发作的噩梦却恰恰说明那种恐惧正试图将他吞噬。

辩护律师釆取了特殊举措以确保巴洛在被关的很长一段时期内无法对约翰和他家人再造成什么伤害。

约翰早已接受了自己那一直处在脱轨状态下的人生，现在巴洛不单单是个自由人了,而且他还十足的勇敢,或者说是完全的愚蠢，他居然就胆敢那样招摇地带着个见鬼的案子坐在他们家的客厅里!

约翰猛然吸气,鼻腔充满了他的,不,是他们的，熟悉的卧室气味。

记忆席卷上来，在他昏厥前的一瞬夏洛克的脸闪现了一下,然后他就见鬼的昏倒了。负罪感同时漫上心间，他对爱人的恐慌也负有一定的责任,他在被窝里把鼻子埋进双膝之间，近乎羞愧到无地自容。

良久，纤长的手指不断捋着他的发丝,暖手抚着他右肩来回地抚摸。“等你感觉缓得差不多了,就慢慢坐起来。真不敢相信你在跌倒时没动动脑筋想办法坐在椅子上。”

悦耳的男中音一经响起，约翰就明显感到一阵宽慰。因腿部酸软无力他当下半蜷着腿，在那只手一下又一下地束过发间时, 他哼出满足的声音。

“你认识委托人，”夏洛克声音低沉,他把手移到约翰的肩膀开始划出舒缓的小圈摩挲，动作出奇的让人放松。

关于谁该安慰谁,约翰不确定。但说实话,在谋杀案与此刻之间,他俩都需要来些安慰。

“约翰,上次你这么害怕还是在巴斯克维尔。”

“那次的事儿我可给你记着呢，”约翰用沙哑的嗓音说道。“你这混小子。”

夏洛克扯过两个枕头垫在他背后，又花了一小会儿时间重新调整了约翰坐靠的位置，他换了只手继续摩挲在约翰的脊背,就好像那来回划着的路径能抚平两人心上的伤痕。 

“我想让你说出一切，我想演绎出所有,但那些事情恐怕并不是我想知道的。”

约翰抬眼望进与夏洛克苍白到近乎透明的脸形成鲜明对比的猩红色双眼。“夏洛克——” 

抬起的手阻止了约翰的回应。“你能允许我说出对他的推论吗？”他顿了顿，稍稍后撤了身子,决定说出之前早就憋在心里的那些话。夏洛克滑坐到床上，将约翰拉起来,把金发碧眼的家伙裹在胸前抱紧。“等我说完了,你就可以解释为什么雷斯垂德一直在疯狂给你发乔纳森·巴洛在当地的各种消息了。”

约翰僵住了,片刻后才记得还要呼吸。“你说吧。”

“是呀, 夏洛克,”一声不受欢迎的男高音打破了房间的寂静。两人将目光望向门口，接着夏洛克便把约翰移到侵入者目所不及的一侧。

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯靠在门框上,安西娅的目光越过他肩膀。“让我们也听听。不如到客厅一起吧。鉴于约翰目前行动不便且无法再对我的助手施展任何魅力,她反倒得为我们泡茶了。”

〜*〜*〜

格雷格·雷斯垂德拿出手机将其放在桌上,希望屏幕快些亮起好弹出新消息，因为他先前已经给约翰发了十四条短讯了。他祈祷那男人能快点儿回他信息。

警佐萨莉·多诺万手里拿着三个文件夹从门外走进来，就在这时屏幕亮了。

**巴洛来这儿了。我讨厌当最后一个知道真相的人。——夏·福**

“该死的。”他咒骂着将脸埋进自己手中。

“我有不少坏消息要说,”萨莉庄重说道,把文件夹放在格雷格桌子上。“咱们的团队倾注了很大精力试图发掘各种和巴洛相关的线索,但是长官，咱们没法逮捕他。他服刑期间表现良好,就算偶有小错也没耽误释放,就连假释官出具的报告也找不出任何漏洞。”她一拳砸在文件夹上,然后在格雷格办公室的空场里来回踱步,那图景说不出的意志消沉又令人挫败。

“他在贝克街现身了。带着个案子去的。”格雷格把手机摔在木桌上,看着它一路旋转到桌边又渐渐停下,足有好一会儿它还在来回颤动,然后一下子掉落在地板上。“他居然去找了夏洛克。”

萨莉捡起手机,看到夏洛克发来的最新消息以及巴洛来访的原因。

**失踪人员查询的案子。他是前士兵的情人。他给了我一个名字—约翰。结果我的人看见他立马休克了。你给我好好解释解释。——夏·福**

萨利扔下手机,伸手向后梳拢被风吹乱的卷发。

“是啊,实际上自从他被释放之后,到现在咱们都无法确定他有什么真正的犯罪行为。”他站起来把手机放进衣兜。一手刷上衣领,转了一下颈部又将手机拿了出来。“我的部门甚至都不负责跟踪工作。”

听了格雷格毫无说服力的陈述,萨莉彻底深陷进椅子。“所以,我们就这么干等着他对约翰下手吗？就连你监狱里那些眼线都知道他精神有问题——”

“萨莉。”他制止了对方的咆哮，在手机上拨出一串每次他删除后又会自动跳进联系人列表的号码。“庆幸吧,好歹咱们上头还有个爱管闲事的友军呢。”

〜*〜*〜

在泰晤土河的另一边,乔纳森·巴洛走过熟悉的街道,停在一个指定的街区。他开始计步,在数到第九十五步的时候转身，面向着他的是一条幽暗的小巷。

他看向左方确保没人注意。往对面人行道的反方向看去，又来回看了几眼街面。突发奇想地，他抬头发现有台监控正转向左侧的四车道交叉路口。

快速看了眼偷来的手机,还是很准时的。他小心翼翼地走进去,窄巷越走越宽、越来越亮,靠墙的垃圾箱上方有一排钠灯用桔色的灯光把人脸晃得通红。

停在第五盏灯下，他站直身体,为即将到来的交易硬起心肠。

“你迟到了。”一个粗粝的声音在巷道中回荡。

“我看该换表的人是你吧,”乔纳森咬牙切齿地回应,忍下拂袖而去的冲动，这时那个声音的主人从阴影中走进光照范围。那人手上满是皱纹,胡子和头发是新理的,只见他摸了摸胡子又捋了捋头发。

“给你。”一个小盒递到眼前。“我为你准备了一瓶新的氯水混合液还有个小赠品，你会喜欢的。”

乔纳森打开塑料盒,拿起一个蓝色的小瓶。“这是？”

“肌松剂。用上这个会有保留意识,但手无缚鸡之力。”

“嗯，我是喜欢。”他点头笑了,身心放松地靠到墙上。

“不过我得警告你。”那人点了支香烟抽了两口说道。“谨慎使用蓝色小瓶。我既然认识你，那我自然也就知道你要找的是谁。你要是把他杀了，那所有人都得吃不了兜着走。”

这个暗示让乔纳森的脸一下子涨红了，约翰尼一定会再次给他以惊喜的。

那男孩儿一直那么友善。友善到令人无法控制地想对他犯罪。

压下一声大笑,他将一个皱着的信封交给对方，放在那人戴着的皮手套上。“两千英镑。”

对方接过信封隐到阴影之中,他将信封塞进大衣的轮廓依稀尚见。“现在你可以滚了。避开监控，否则咱俩都得死。”

巴洛嘟哝着“管他呢。”转身离开。

他走上街，此时监控摄像机紧跟着他调整了方向。


	8. 如坠深渊

约翰将体内那些眼看就要溢出喉咙的恐慌生生咽喉了进去，他不晓得为何要让迈克罗夫特了解这件事，或者说应该让他知道多少。 。他偷瞄夏洛克，那家伙则在深深叹气之后把嘴唇贴在他额上。

“来吧，约翰。我们越是拖延迈克罗夫特，只会越耽搁搁我消灭那个杂种。” 

夏洛克从床上滑下去站起身，过来拽约翰的手。

但当约翰发现自己正坐在沙发上，而夏洛克就在他右边，迈克罗夫特则在茶几上正对着他正襟危坐时，他突然感觉自己仿佛离死不远了。

他觉得自己好像又回到了十二岁。那种不安之感丝毫未减。

她将杯子放在三人面前，然后转回身去到厨房，边眨着眼边拿了另外两个杯子过来。约翰啜饮了一口，不禁因那绝美口感而扬起眉。安西娅简直是天使。

随后身着阿玛尼套装的美人儿又把茶换成带点茶味儿的威士忌酒。总算是让他露出一点儿笑模样了，恐慌之感牙刷也消退不少。

迈克罗夫特将文件拍到茶几上，饶有兴趣地看着对面二人。

约翰这个人，可说是深谙福尔摩斯家族的心术了，那个目光对夏洛克来说相当具有挑衅意味。而这三个人又都知道那份密档委实是囊括了约翰·华生的所有过往。

该密档极有可能包含着某些连迈克罗夫特都无权访问的信息。但鉴于此人大英政府的特殊属性，老实讲约翰知道这套规定或许并不适用于这位年长的福尔摩斯。就连法院卷宗他都可以花钱搞到，区区乔纳森·巴洛的档案自是不在话下。

但比起让夏洛克去阅读里面的内容，约翰知道若是他自己开口反而能缓解两人的痛苦。

“当年我才十二岁，他……巴洛，操他的。抱歉我……”约翰努力组织着语言。他又试了一次但摇了摇头，还是说不出口。

“那个，他，那个混蛋他-他就是该死。”他手抖着抓过自己金色的短发。“我很抱歉，我做不到这个-我他妈的需要呼吸点儿新鲜空气。”他得走出去。

就现在。

要不然221B的局势恐怕会把他闷死。

夏洛克眼看着恐慌和惊惧轻易掠上约翰的脸庞，于是站起来面对爱人篇，“约翰，这没什么的-”

“我是危险成瘾者，夏洛克。”约翰径直走向门口，从衣钩上拿下夹克。 

约翰不再去理会什么心因性的跛行，几乎逃也似的奔出了贝克街221B。

小福尔摩斯一把抓起大衣就要往出追，可麦克罗夫特却抬手制止了弟弟。他向已经穿好外套的安西娅点头，剩下马上拿起手机。

夏洛克敢打赌迈克罗夫特早就有了一支专门负责追踪约翰的团队。

他甚至可以加码押注，哥哥对约翰的跟踪恐怕由来已久，想必从那份关于约翰的密档一经出现之时就已经在布置了。

安西娅正在负责追踪他的博客作家，他的朋友，约翰。那时的夏洛克却突然失去了判断的能力。

他们会没事的。

“我的弟弟，给约翰一点儿时间，等抓住巴洛一切都会好的。”

那人就在外面，敌暗我明，那会使他崩溃，等到那些恼怒的情绪再次出现就会把他推向深渊。现在他就在外面，或许你那能力但现在是我在问你，迈克罗夫特。这个混蛋到底是怎么出去的？”

迈克罗夫特啜饮一口茶水，对夏洛克粗俗的词汇和已经冷下来的茶杯苦笑。他伸手拿起约翰先前放下的那杯，将杯子推给夏洛克。

他们闻到的是浓浓的酒精味儿。

“她一直对华生医生情有独钟。一开始我劝过她别这样，但是在你漫长的假死逐步，我倒觉得有必要适当鼓励她的行为。”

“迈克罗夫特，你倒是说说一个判了终身监禁的重刑犯怎么就可能被轻易假释了？”

对方饮着另一盏茶茶里的威士忌，他的目光曲裾在窗子上。“我是真的不知道。出了这样的事我也束手无策。”

〜*〜*〜

机不可失时不再来。

乔纳森不知这句话语起源于何处，但他始终偏爱那个不害臊的版本。

“机会来时当果断，优柔寡断悔终生。但具体怎么做还是需要些技巧的。”

约翰一直以他毫不自知的方式诱惑着乔纳森，自乔纳森上次将目光锁定在这男人身上，这次的他看上去依旧面带疲倦甚至有些衣衫褴褛，那人向右拐进酒馆后便一屁股滑坐到凳子上，就好似一只自投罗网的美丽飞鸟。

机会已经近在眼前，他走到酒吧另一侧，拉了一把最最靠近阶梯洗室门的凳子坐下。

这样他就在约翰的视野之外了。

但他现在还不能出声。

约翰就像是扑腾着翅膀的小鸟儿绕着他的臂膀上下翻飞，此刻的乔纳森·巴洛已经急红了眼。

就在这时。

他按捺不住了。

就是现在。

约翰此刻离他仅有一步之遥，但旁边有一个女人就在他眼皮子底下紧挨着约翰。

他不能让这种事情发生。

但若是强迫那人离开肯定是在挑事儿，乔纳森得规避这种局面。

于是他在一旁等待机潜伏着，直到约翰喝了六杯度数特别大的酒。

机会近在咫尺，约翰进入了盥洗室后里面传出了魅惑的歌声，就像醉人的芬芳令他沉迷。

这时的约翰已经彻底撤了防备。

那么就是现在了。

他混进注射器洗室，然后突然将一根注射针头推进约翰前面的肉里，在对方倒下时抱住了那人。

门被狠狠砸开，安西娅就在门口守候着。

她迅速扫看了一下镜子，看是否有约翰的踪迹。

当她找不到人的时候，才将关注转向地板，而巴洛蹲伏在约翰身上的景象惊得她瞪大了双眼。

她赶紧拿起手机，但被乔纳森一把抢过狠狠摔到木板，她吓得惊叫起来，好像乔纳森是把怒气都撒到了她身上。

她伸手去拿暗藏的武器，可被一双伸过来的大手一把揪住头发，砰的一声撞在旁边。他将那女人扔倒在地，然后转回到失去意识的约翰·华生身旁。

“抱歉亲爱的。但约翰尼和我需要单独聊聊。”

她视线模糊，勉强哀吟，眼看着巴洛将约翰的一只手臂悬在肩膀上离开了这儿。

操他妈的。

痛苦在眼中闪过，她匍匐着找到自己的手机用力地按下紧急联络按键。身体止不住地打颤的她费力支撑着爬起来缩在墙角，紧接她着激活了手机扬声器。

“需要支持。目标掳走了华生医生。我再说一遍，目标，那个王八蛋，他把约翰抓走了。”

〜*〜*〜

上一次夏洛克有这种怕到要死的感觉是在他目睹约翰脸色煞白昏倒时。

说真的，夏洛克也亲眼见证了他哥哥脸上血色的流失，他好奇地看着，看他哥是否会出手相助。

迈克罗夫重点着头结束了通话，他低头思考该怎么开口。

不，夏洛克不会被击倒。恐惧被愤怒所取代，周身所有的愤懑都集中到紧握的拳头之中，而拳头里握着的是壁炉上插着的那把拆信刀。把约翰带走了。”

迈克罗夫特再次点了下头，把手机塞进衣兜里。

夏洛克拼力咽下激动的情绪，那让他接下来说出口的话语发生异常脆弱。

“迈克罗夫特，我需要你帮我。我要-”我要约翰回到我身边。得承认，还是有些话他怎么也说不出口。

“我会的，老弟。”

〜*〜*〜

约翰恢复了意识，可他嘴里被塞满棉花且动弹不得，那头昏脑胀的感觉就好像是宿醉一样，甚至可与看到夏洛克回归那天的那种感觉相符美。

他摸索到嘴里的棉花，伸手擦了擦被汗水浸湿的脸，但突然被一根铁链狠狠扥住了，就在这时一阵金属撞击的声音传了过来，这让他停止了动作。他抬眼向噪声的来源处看去，那画面很熟悉。

那么手腕上的疼痛便可以解释了。

我操他个妈的。

见鬼。

别慌。

他眨了眨眼，带着咸味的泪又从眼里淌出，他试图调整呼吸。

记忆力和在部队受训的经历不断他冷静下来评估眼下的趋势。

他在安西娅的陪同下在酒吧喝了六杯伏特加。如果她也在这儿的话，没准儿可以帮他脱困。

据此可以断定，对方一定是给自己下了麻痹神经的药物，而他昏倒之前听到的巨响应该是巴洛攻击安西娅的声音。

约翰对她感到非常抱歉。要不是他喝了六杯伏特加，那种让他无比熟悉的头痛怎么会轻易侵入裂缝呢。

别慌别慌。

但味道依旧。

他记得那气味。

是腐臭。

至少，是腐烂开始的阶段。

操他的。

他对准地转了转僵硬的脖子，却看到一那张惊人胆寒的面孔，现在那张脸已经由于尺寸而彻底发灰了。

该死的。

是泰迪。

看情况泰迪至少死两天了。

“你好呀，约翰。”

约翰·华生的心脏或有骤停的风险。他的心此刻都要跳出嗓子眼了。

“他的热情劲儿跟你比起来可差远了。”巴洛走到床边，把泰迪的尸体推到了地板上。他跨坐到约翰的尸骨，拿开那堵嘴的棉花，让金发男子稍微减了减负。

约翰早就不是十二岁的年纪了。他他妈的已经四十了，上帝，他甚至还当过兵。他用头去撞乔纳森的手臂，用嘴咬住了那罪犯，此刻他得为自己而战。

如果这些都没有发生。

他会和安西娅一同回到酒吧，妈的，但推杯换盏与千斤重担比起来还是-

老天爷呀。

对方按在约翰全身的手挡开了他的攻击。

十二岁那年的记忆又回来了。

约翰又冲他咬了一口但自己反被呛得咳嗽起来，他嘶哑着质问：“你为什么要杀他？”

巴洛手伸到床头柜拿来一个水杯，他打开杯盖用水擦拭约翰的脸。

其余的，他用那致命的大手紧箍住约翰的下巴，让他无法动弹。“是水而已。看看你那焦灼样儿。喝点儿吧。”

约翰禁令不住地发抖，但他针对右侧倾斜了一些，巴洛则用另一只手从后面将他的头托对准适合喝水的位置。他喝了几口水，抬头的角度刚好让他积蓄的泪水淌出眼眶，然后就听到一个满意的声音文章：“乖孩子。你永远是我的唯一，不是吗？”

“可你真的有必要杀死他吗？”

他把杯子放回床头柜上，这样他就可以将手抚上约翰的胸膛。“我也没办法啊。你知道的，约翰尼。像监狱那种地方会？是可以完全改变一个人的。它会让人产生对幸福人生的极度渴望。可等他出来之后就会发现渴望毁灭于现实。”他俯下身又一次握住约翰的脸。乔纳森以他那干裂的嘴唇强硬地从约翰那里夺走一个吻，然后坐起来将身体伏在约翰正上方。

“现在，我又出来了。我可是天天都想着你呐。你的身体。你的尖叫。现在我又在你身边了。马上我就能拥有你了。你的那些嘶吼和呻吟，我得说，就是它们支撑着我一路走来的，你可明白呀，我的小约翰？”


	9. 汝欲何为

率先注意到贝克街附近黑色SUV数量剧增的人是萨莉。

她打趣说着说，“是只有我这么想吗,看来政府先生又抢了先？”格雷格随后在气氛不安的221B附近找到一个停车位。

“迈克罗夫特确实是抢先了,”格雷格关上车门的时候回了句,盯着重兵把守的221B,身着黑色西装的政府幕僚们正在门口严防死守。“我说先生们。”他冲那两个高出他一头的壮汉点头示意。

他们客气地询问：“请出示你们的身份。”

“看来政府先生挺忙啊，”萨莉撞了下格雷格的肩膀,边笑边出示警徽。格雷格紧随其后,他们一个闪身躲开,另一个为两位警探开门。

“就等你们了，”里面的人向他们挥手,两个警探随之被带进屋内。

格雷格紧随萨莉走进屋中,萨莉十分担忧地说:“这阵势可有点儿吓人了。”

萨莉等着上级走近她身后,然后说道:“这气氛搞得我好紧张啊，你呢？”

“我也是。”格雷格听到身后的门关上了。“你吓着我了，迈克罗夫特。”他脱掉了夹克，等着她也脱掉外套。“还是说夏洛克做了什么无可挽回的事儿——”

楼上传来玻璃打碎的声音和恶毒的咒骂。

“太糟了。他简直糟透了。”萨利催促格雷格上楼,进入人头攒动的起居室,转向政府的指挥中心说道,“糟糕的可不止他一个。”

黑皮的卷宗、电子设备、笔记本电脑随处可见,身着黑衣的男女特工们在耳旁窃窃私语,一个人站在格雷格后面礼貌而急躁地叫住他，“探长,请您跟我到这边来。”

那人带他走到厨房,映入眼帘的是安西娅被人打的鼻青脸肿、伤痕累累的情景,医护人员正在用急救包为她治疗。她向警长招手叫他过去，“上帝啊,亲爱的,他还活着吗？”

“好难受，”当主治医师碰到她患处时,女助手原本面无表情的脸不禁因疼痛而瑟缩起来。

“看你身后,”她抬手指向探长后方,出现的是穿着一身黑色丝绸和呢绒高定的夏洛克。双眼泛红的夏洛克向雷斯垂德打了个招呼然后扫视了一眼厨房。

可他并未找见那个自己渴望看到的身影,这令他万分沮丧。

他觉得自己的心都要碎了,这时格雷格将心烦意乱的侦探裹到怀里飞快地抱了他一下。“嘿,我们会找到他的。”

有什么温润湿暖的东西，上帝啊,是泪水顺着脖子淌下来了,年轻人撤开身子颤手用袖子拭去眼泪，“一定会的。”

“天哪，”萨莉在厨房门口大惊失色。“你是在哭吗？”

“多诺万!”格雷格呵斥一句,看着自己的副手脸上挂着讪讪的假笑朝他俩走过来。

现场突然鸦雀无声，空气中仿佛有什么东西爆裂开来。

保佑萨莉吧，然而萨利只是做了个深呼吸接着问出一句:“你还能不能行了？”

夏洛克揉了揉发红的面颊,看向自己的鼻子自嘲说。“我现在呢，看上去好点儿没？”

“发泄出来就好了，”她一边观察着侦探的情绪一边强推着对方走在自己身前，“让我们把华生找出来。小的们!都跟上我!”她向安西娅身后的工作人员招手,那些人点头跟上了队伍。

迈克罗夫特的助手将一个冰袋放在夏洛克脸上让他冰敷。

他发现自己此前从未如此感谢萨莉的喋喋不休。就只是轻声重复着,“我们会找到他的。”

夏洛克将自己从无精打采的状态中抽离出来。“那个酒保的名字,他之前总是和约翰调情来着。他叫什么？”

“泰迪,”安西娅说。“他很讨人喜欢。向来与客人无话不谈的那么个人。”她把注意力转回到手机上,当下正在寻找酒保的相关资料。

“讨人喜欢，” 夏洛克畏缩起来。“他公寓在什么地方？”

“在伦敦市中心,马里波恩路附近。本森，菲茨杰拉德，”她打了个招呼,冲着门口站着的两个男子抬颌示意。“跟我来。告诉福尔摩斯先生一声。告诉他我们有领队了,是他弟弟。”

“好的,长官。”

〜*〜*〜

都拜尖叫声所赐。

尖叫声让恐慌像烈焰一样从脊柱蔓延着烧了上来。

血液的铁锈味和精液的麝香味分散了他的注意力,汗水和巴洛唾液的气味在约翰的皮肤上凌乱地混合在一块儿，说不出的粘腻潮湿,就好像有成千上万只蝼蚁爬在身上那般奇痒难耐。

约翰恨不能把那里皮肤一把扯掉。

可恨的是,这令约翰清晰地记起了那些尘封的片段,当年对方是如何折磨他、控制他、伤害他的那些片段。如果约翰不呕出些什么,情况可能会更糟。

如果说他在战场上度过的岁月教给他什么道理了,那就是——事情总会变得越来越糟。

巴洛企图将阴茎插进约翰的喉咙里,但是牙齿的威胁和约翰的挣扎气得他嗓子直冒烟,他嘴里的味道恶苦，巴洛愤怒地站在床上狠踢约翰受过枪伤的肩膀。

约翰疼得喘不过气。原先痛苦的哀嚎一下子变调成刺耳的咆哮。

乔纳森盯着约翰肩上的伤疤计上心来。他抄起就近的弹簧刀,因为这样约翰就不敢再以血肉之躯和他肉搏。

他可不容许自己的男孩儿有这种丑陋的疤痕。他自然也不会把刀剜进没有痛觉的肉体之中。

约翰近乎欢迎着承受了这种痛苦,起先灼热的剧痛随着躯体的抽搐逐渐消失。

他本该专注于此,但某种程度上来说如若巴洛解开了裤子，情况恐怕就相当严峻了。

说是阴森可怖不足为过。

尖叫声停止了。他无法再发出任何声音。

火热的巨浪席卷了他。

鲜血想必多到可以直接当做润滑液用了。

可以哭出来的吧？如果有人正在摧毁你的世界你是可以哭的，你可少了半条命呀,对吧？再怎么样对方也堵不住你的哭声,不是吗？

按在他脸上的那只手,劲儿大的要死,噢,那里一定会留下瘀痕的。但它的存在只能说明他对乔纳森来说有多棒,而约翰现在只想让他停下来。

他的胃绞痛着,这次,翻江倒海、无止无休，因为约翰没有哭也不再喊叫,按在脸上那只粗糙的大手即刻甩过来一记狠厉的耳光。

眼下他就快被勒死了。对方的手在他脖子上收紧了力道,力道复又加重,他马上就可以解脱了,呵呵，得到永久的解脱。

他视线逐渐模糊,意识也慢慢消散，约翰发现自己在无声乞求巴洛快点儿他妈的做完。

当巴洛再次将肉刀埋入体内时,他感觉自己轻飘飘的,缺氧和休克使他终于，终于出离了现实世界,思绪亦愈飘愈远。

这时的巴洛操的不过是一个没有生命的玩具娃娃。毕竟,这他妈就是那怪物想要的吧。

突然一声门被撞破的声音和两声枪响将约翰的魂魄拉了回来,他又可以呼吸了，他又能感觉得到疼了。天杀的,他现在想嘶吼出来,想哭，他犯恶心，他需要在第一时间洗个干干净净、彻彻底底的澡。

巴洛冲外头大吼大叫:“你竟敢开枪打我!”

“约翰!”

 _上帝呀_ 。

夏洛克。

_噢我的上帝。_

夏洛克。

“约翰!”巴洛那令人作呕的热情消失在视野,取而代之的是响彻房间的那令他万分思念的男中音。夏洛克在乔纳森痛苦的尖叫中大喊道：“闭嘴。我会收拾你的。”

约翰此时感到自己五脏六腑都乱搅在一起了,因为还被手铐拷着他只能尽可能的转动手腕调整姿势,稍一侧身就吐得满床满地都是。

“把他带出去!”格雷格·老好人·雷斯垂德命几个身强力壮的手下把巴洛拖了出去,为了避免病患在地板上着凉,他将约翰固定在担架床上。“这不难,约翰。会把它们全部清出来的。”

当看见夏洛克的脸从格雷格肩后越过来时，约翰沙哑的吐息变成了呜咽。

呜咽声又变成了哭着说出口的“别看。求你别看。”

“约翰,夏洛克就在这儿呢！”夏洛克双手颤抖着轻轻扶上约翰的脸颊,那一幕格雷格都不忍再看了。

“都结束了,约翰。”

约翰的脸青肿着，疼痛将一条条皱纹描绘地更加深重,金发男子虚弱无骨地把脸转到夏洛克的手掌之中。“别看我了。”

“约翰？”夏洛克帮格雷格解开了约翰手腕上沾满鲜血的手铐,轻柔地把手捂在约翰的心口上。“他不会再伤到你了。”

约翰断续的啜泣把夏洛克的心都哭碎了。“别看我。”他试图将手伸上来把脸挡住,痛感却又让他哭出声来。“算我求求你了。”

格雷格抓过夏洛克的肩膀,朝约翰的腿点头示意。“把你外套给我。”

侦探按格雷格说的做了，布满血丝的双眼怔怔地看着病床上那具被撕碎到浑身是血的男人出神。

他仍在乞求着,痛苦着，叫夏洛克不要去看他。事情不该发展成这样的。

他将外套盖在约翰赤裸的下半身上,轻轻抚摸约翰的胳膊,倾身贴上约翰的耳朵。

如果约翰不希望被他看到,他一定会按对方说的做。

格雷格手摸在约翰被冷汗浸透的头发上，说道：“约翰,医务人员都在。要不让他们先给你打一针镇定？那样或许能让你感觉轻松些？”，两人听出约翰的啜泣声渐渐减弱。

“好。”约翰小声回应,他手臂向后垂。通红的蓝眼睛抬头看着探长声音发颤地说。“来吧？谢谢了？”约翰转过身向夏洛克的方向问去。却根本不去看他爱人的脸。

夏洛克轻轻捧住约翰的下颌,将他的脸转回到滴水的天花板,在约翰耳旁轻声说:“你醒来的时候我一定就在你身边。我保证。”

夏洛克对医务人员点了点头,将约翰交给他们,接着他就被格雷格一下子拽住了。

银发探长用手指着夏洛克的胸口。“我不在乎麦考夫的计划。但你可不能真的把他给杀了。”

“我可不知道迈克罗夫特有什么计划——”

“可你刚才打烂了他的屁股, 夏洛克！”

他只是应和说，“我得保证过约翰醒来的时候在他身边。咱们医院见吧。”低头看向手机，屏幕上新短信的提示很是醒目。

**巴洛已被截获。遵循提示行动。**

〜*〜*〜

辛辣的汽油味引着夏洛克来到一个废弃的冷库,他发现地面上有两条用汽油浇出来的溪流。

他看到了一个被钳制、浸湿的乔纳森·巴洛，对方正恶狠狠地盯着他，眼神充满挑衅意味，看到这一幕他不禁皱了下鼻子。

那人好像还挺无坚不摧的。两枪打在他屁股上好像也没把他怎么样。

“福尔摩斯。我知道你迟早会来的。你是来扮演金甲骑士的吗？”

夏洛克一语不发,他把手插进衣兜,摸索着里面的东西。

“你来晚了。又来晚了。没关系,我已经和他有过一次了。啊是两次，在你和那帮警察赶到的时候我俩正做着呢。”

夏洛克做了个深呼吸,汽油味提醒他不可轻举妄动。他向约翰保证过了。

他不会为了结果乔纳森·巴洛就脏了自己的双手。

需要技术。

“噢,你该不会以为他把第一次给了你吧,不是吧你？你把他操出血过吗？你操他的时候,听过他发出的那些叫声吗——”。一声火柴划擦的声音让乔纳森住了声。“你这天杀的你他妈想干什么？这里可到处都是汽油!”

“你错了,乔纳森·巴洛。你犯了一个极其严重的错误。”夏洛克拿起燃烧的火柴悬在地板上假意要往那条汽油线上扔,终于他看见那罪犯露出了吓得要死又急得干瞪眼儿的表情。

啧，这才对嘛。

“哦,上帝,少来吧——先上了他的人可是我！先来后到你懂吗！”强奷犯开始挣扎起来,现在他非常清楚自己恐怕离葬身火海只有一步之遥了。

“约翰·华生从来都不是你的,”侦探一面低声咆哮地说出这句话一面转身。他将点燃的火柴扔在汽油溪流中,停了一会儿，直到听见汽油彻底燃起的声音才放脚离开。

他奋力摔关了冷库的门,声音差不多和里面的尖叫声还有火焰燃烧的噼啪声一样响亮。他从废弃的肉食加工厂冷库径直走向不远处一辆静静等候的SUV。

“都准备就绪了，福尔摩斯先生。”迈克罗夫特新团队中的一员拿出个遥控器递给了夏洛克,并打开车门让他上车。

夏洛克刚坐进后座,手机就响起了哔哔声。

新消息。

来自迈克罗夫特。

 **在格蕾丝公主医院** ⑦ **呢,约翰已经被镇静了。**

“格蕾丝公主医院，真是够了。我可承诺过他醒来的时候我会在的。”夏洛克叹了口气,遥控器上仅有一个按钮，他毫不犹豫地按了下去。

身后的冷库瞬间被炸毁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑦：格蕾丝公主医院是全球最顶尖的私立医院之一，坐落于英国伦敦，位于伦敦市马里波恩路与诺丁汉坊交汇处。由好莱坞著名影星格蕾丝·凯利（即摩纳哥王妃）于1977年成立，该医院拥有110张病床，是英国领先的疑难杂症治疗中心和研究中心。该医院的乳房病症、心脑血管、消化系统、前列腺和肌肉骨骼以及皮肤科都有全球知名的专家坐镇。


	10. 焚之以火

在急诊室 **⑧** 前厅里，所有眼睛都齐刷刷看向被雨水浸透的夏洛克·福尔摩斯,那双熠熠发光的蓝眼睛立马找见了迈克罗夫特，还有那个总出现在他身边的安西娅，她胳膊上正挎着一个天鹅绒涡旋花纹行李袋。

“你这是被巴特西 **⑨** 的大暴雨给拍了？”她边问边把袋子拿给他,引他进到附近的洗手间,好让他们兄弟二人好好谈谈。

“是啊,看得出来雨确实很大。”迈克罗夫特走到夏洛克旁边打开门,等他俩进去之后就把门锁上了。“华生医生被注射了镇定剂，目前正在13号病房里休息。所有参与他会诊的医护人员都跟我签过保密协议了。不管是谁走漏了消息,都将面临严重后果。”弟弟愁眉苦脸地耸了下肩说：“把你外套给我。”

夏洛克换裤子的时候没吱声,只是盯着他哥哥,后者将自己的西装外套递给了他。

“你浑身上下都是汽油味儿。这会吓到约翰的。快他妈给我把衣服换好喽。”

迈克罗夫特很少骂他，那句话让夏洛克登时清醒了,也给了他完成承诺的信念。夏洛克快速走到门前,为身后那位棕发人打开门，却被麦考罗夫特一把抓住了胳膊。

“迈克罗夫特，”夏洛克看向地面,吞咽了一下后，拾头看着他的老大哥说。“谢谢你了。”

麦考罗夫特递给夏洛克一张羊皮纸文件,是一张打过钢印的结婚证书。

夏洛克吃惊的目光在他哥哥和那一指婚书之间游移了几个来回,后者只是笑着将夏洛克带到急诊室私人病区的门口。“你的医生需要你,夏洛克。今后不会再有任何阻碍了,没有哪个大夫会蠢到阻止福尔摩斯与他的伴侣相伴在一起。”

如果他是普通人的话,此时恐怕会惊掉下巴。

幸好,他是福尔摩斯。他把结婚证放进衣兜,推开急诊室的门，顺着序号找约翰的那间病房。

他数着,嘴里不断念叨着一个数。

十三。

十三。

十。

十一。

十二。

停在在十三号病房门口的夏洛克做了个深呼吸,摒除杂念、鼓足勇气。不管他之前有多么震怒、惊惧,他都必须提醒自己,约翰在过去的24小时內从未要求过他做任何事。

况且,若夏洛克连自己的状态都调整不好,他又如何去照顾约翰呢。他眉头紧锁地盯着门口的护士,然后轻轻推开了病房的门。

昏暗的房间突然被点亮,让病床上的男人不禁瑟缩了一下。

他有气无力地朝黑发人挥了挥缠满绷带的手，冲赶来的侦探强颜欢笑, “嘿……灯有点儿晃眼睛。”

夏洛克把灯光调暗了，径直走到床尾去检查病历以确认约翰的伤情。

肋骨骨折。

颚裂。

腕部多处撕裂伤，这是约翰之前在自卫反抗时拼力挣脱手铐所造成的。

约翰的左肩现在多了好几处缝合的伤口。

当夏洛克看到到直肠撕裂伤那儿,再也读不下去了，他艰难地吞咽了一下。合上病历,将其放回约翰床尾的小筐中。淤青和伤痕是个警醒,夏洛克将尽他最大的努力来分散自己和约翰的注意力。他会成功的。

终于他开口了——“约翰，”他声音透着嘶哑,把自己都惊着了。

“我爱你,”约翰抢先回应他说,本就青肿的双眼越发变得湿润了。“而且我——”

“住嘴。你没什么好道歉的。”夏洛克以两只手指贴在约翰的唇瓣上不让他再继续说下去。可约翰当然会为此感到抱歉。“你感觉好些了没？”

“你问得就好像我没注射过吗啡一样。”约翰有些口齿不清地说着,然后伸出手将夏洛克的一只手拉近。“你没杀他,对吧？”

“我想，”夏洛克侧身坐到半盖着被子的约翰身旁按下吗啡注射按钮。“我只是做了打一开始就该做的事情而已。”

“那，”约翰摇了摇头,又眨了眨眼,吗啡让他昏昏欲睡。“你到底干些了什么？”

观察约翰·华生恐怕是世界上最有趣的事了。约翰额头上的金发已经开始变得灰白，可他全然不在意。看到约翰畏缩起来的样子，夏洛克再次按下按钮释放了另一剂药物。

“哦，我的约翰，” 夏洛克吻了吻约翰的手,他的伴侣终于闭上双眼，向困意投了降。

“我将他挫骨扬灰了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑧：急症室、急诊室，英语为Accident & Emergency、Emergency department、Emergency room等，缩写为A&E或ER。  
> ⑨：巴特西，伦敦西北区。


End file.
